


Paris holiday 1

by vvishop



Series: Paris holiday [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Paris holiday 1

바텐더가 잔을 행주로 닦으며 스와힐리어를 웅얼거렸다.

[잡아두래.]

[누굴?]

컵 바닥이 나무로 만든 바에 드르륵 미끄러지는 소리가 났다. 임스는 손을 벌려 잔을 쥐었다. 의자 두 개 너머 아서가 있었다. 임스는 잔을 들어 꿀꺽 술을 삼켰다. 아서가 곁에 섰다.

“임스.”

“술은 네가 사.”

임스는 일어서자 아서가 잔 옆에 지폐 한 장을 내려놓았다. 여기? 아니면 조용한 곳. 임스의 말에 아서가 피곤한 표정으로 눈썹을 문질렀다. 임스는 고개를 까딱였다. 아서는 임스의 아파트에 도착하기 전까지 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 느낌이 좋지 않았다. 임스가 일을 받는 기준은 딱 두 가지였다. 재미있을 것, 느낌이 좋을 것. 전자는 모르겠지만 후자는 확실히 아니었다.

임스는 자켓을 벗어 침대에 던졌다. 아서는 몇 걸음 들어오다 멈췄다.

“앉아.”

병맥주 둘의 뚜껑을 맞물려 솜씨 좋게 따낸 임스는 한 병을 아서에게 내밀었다.

“코브는 어쩌고 혼자야?”

냉장고에 있던 맥주는 밖에 나오자 이내 송글송글 물방울이 맺혔다. 뽀득뽀득 손끝으로 문지른 아서는 입을 열었다.

“코브는 그만뒀어. 애들에게 새 엄마 후보도 생겼고.”

임스는 잠자코 맥주를 한 모금 더 마셨다. 코브가 코볼을 관두는 건 이미 알고 있었다. 하지만 프리랜서로는 뛸 줄 알았는데. 임스는 피치 못하게 생길 회사와 프리랜싱 사이의 공백 전에 코브가 직접 와서 시종처럼 달고 다니던 아서를 자신에게 맡길 거라고 생각했었다. 코브는 아서를 자기 지랄 다 받아주는 들통으로 생각했었고 아서는 코브에게 안달이 나있으니까. 둘이 나중에라도 다시 뭉치려면 보관가능한 곳에 킵해야 하지 않겠는가. 술병이 바텐더 보고 킵 해달라는 말을 하긴 어려우니, 본인이 직접 올 거라고는 생각하지 않았었는데 그것도 저런 죽상으로 혼자서. 임스에겐 의외였다.

“임스. 일이 있어. 할래?”

저렇게 애송이같이 구는 것도 이상하고. 오랜 시간 같이 일하면서도 코브 좋아하는 걸 초인적으로 컨트롤하던 아서였다. 누구나가 될 수 있도록 관찰하는 위조꾼이 아니었으면 몰랐을 정도로. ‘새엄마 후보’ 때문인가. 경쟁에서 밀려서? 임스는 맥주를 한 모금 마셨다.

“들어봐야지. 너도 알다시피 우리 직업군이 다 들어보고 결정해야 목이 제자리에 오래 붙어있지 않겠어?”

아서는 의자에 등을 기대고 임스를 보았다. 임스는 입만 빙긋 들어 올려 보였다.

“1년만 코브로 있어줘.”

“싫어.”

0.1초 만에 떨어진 대답에 아서가 의자에서 일어났다.

“투 레이어 드림으로 하루면 돼. 임스.”

“싫어.”

임스는 뚜벅뚜벅 거실을 가로질러 아파트 문으로 향했다. 축객령인 것을 안 아서가 맥주병을 바닥에 내려두었다. 발소리가 천천히 임스 쪽으로 다가왔다. 임스는 자신이 밟을 때 늘 끼이걱 비명을 치는 나무바닥이 가벼운 소리만 내는 것을 지켜보았다. 충분히 다가왔을 때 문을 열었다. 아서는 잠시 복도 너머를 보다 임스를 보았다. 임스는 아주 불편해졌다.

“나랑 자보고 싶었잖아.”

아서의 목소리는 같은 톤, 같은 높이였다. 임스의 한 쪽 눈썹이 꿈틀거렸다.

“절대 거부하지 않을게. 어느 상황, 어느 장소든.”

“잘 가. 카르멘.”

임스는 아서의 뒷모습을 창에서 내려다보았다. 마치 시선이 닿는 걸 아는 것처럼 아서는 돌아보지 않았다.

다음 날. 호텔 레스토랑에서 식사하고 있는 아서의 앞에 임스가 앉았다. 임스는 아서의 잔에 든 와인을 벌컥 마셨다.

“원하는 걸 말해.”

“1년간 애인으로. 나머지는 마음대로 해.”

“다른 건.”

“도시는 파리면 좋겠어.”

아서의 물잔도 비우며 임스는 불필요한 질문들로만 가득 찬 머리도 함께 비웠다. 아서는 주머니의 주사위를 손가락으로 굴렸다. 웨이터가 정중하게 필요한 것이 있냐고 고개를 숙였다. 아서는 고개를 저었다. 임스는 시계를 확인했다.

“열흘 뒤에 파리에서 봐.”

다갈색의 눈이 휘어졌다. 임스는 자리에서 일어났다.

아서는 꿈속의 경비를 해체하느라 꽤 바빴다. 하루가 천년 같던 시간이 기어이 흐르고 간단한 가방을 챙긴 아서는 드골 공항에 도착했다. 직항만 이용하는 탓에 어질어질했고 배도 고팠다. 택시가 파리 시내에 도착하자마자 아서는 일전에 들렀던 레스토랑으로 들어갔다. 그리고.

“아서.”

코브가 아서를 불렀다. 아서는 흠칫 정신을 차렸다. 코브가 큭큭 웃었다.

“웨이터가 기다리고 있잖아. 허니.”

아서는 웨이터와 메뉴를 번갈아보았다. 주문을 마치자 웨이터는 가게 안으로 들어갔다. 아서는 주위를 둘러보았다. 크림색 앤틱 가구 사이로 라디오가 흘러나오고 있었다. 와본 기억이 있는 레스토랑이었다.

“다 먹으면 좀 걸을까?”

“… 응. 응? 왜.”

“메인 디쉬만 세 개나 시켰잖아.”

코브가 아서의 눈앞에서 손을 딱딱 튕겼다.

“아까부터 왜 그러지. 괜찮아?”

“아니야. 괜찮아.”

비로소 정신이 든 아서는 고개를 작게 흔들었다. 곧 음식들이 테이블을 가득 채웠다. 코브는 여느 때처럼 가벼운 농담을 했고 아서는 웃었다. 둘은 강변을 걷고서 호텔에 도착했다. 코브는 먼저 씻고 나왔다. 드러난 상체를 아서는 멍하니 들여다보았다. 짧은 입맞춤이 있었다. 아서는 흠칫 뒤로 물러섰다. 코브는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“오늘 이상해. 너.”

“씻고 올게.”

화다닥 욕실로 사라진 아서를 임스는 지켜보았다. 쯧 혀를 찼다. 본인이 원했던 만큼 몰입할 줄 알았더니 얼띤 반응이었다. 시간은 많으니까. 임스는 화장대 거울을 바라보았다. 욕실 문이 달칵 열렸다. 임스는 코브로 변한 자신과 눈이 마주쳤다. 로션이 든 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 아서는 반쯤 젖은 머리를 닦으며 침대를 흘끗 보았다. 코브가 말했다.

“먼저 자.”

“넌.”

“애들한테 전화한다고 했어.”

“아..”

“그리고 누가 담배 냄새 싫다고 금연실로 예약해서 말이지.”

편한 옷을 입은 코브는 다시 아서에게 고개를 기울였다. 처음과는 달리 이번 입맞춤은 순조로웠다. 임스가 방에 다시 돌아오자 아서는 잠이 들어있었다. 아이처럼 웅크린 모습을 보며 임스는 피식 웃었다.

“꿈인데 또 잘 필요까진 없잖아.”

임스는 조심스레 아서의 옆에 누웠다. 시계의 초침이 탁탁탁 움직였다.

+++

아서는 쏟아지는 햇살에 잠에서 깼다. 얇은 커튼이 살랑이고 있었다. 코브는 아서에게 한쪽 팔을 내주고 책을 읽고 있었다. 이마에 와 닿는 입술의 감촉이 선명했다.

“일어나. 잠꾸러기 아가씨.”

“… 아가씨라니. 나는 필리파가 아니라고.”

부스스한 눈으로 아서는 코브의 몸에 붙었다. 손가락이 머리카락을 헝클었다. 아서가 가만히 심장소리를 듣는 것 같아서 임스는 숨을 천천히 내쉬었다.

“꽤 빨리 뛰네.”

아서의 목소리가 아직도 잠 속을 헤매고 있었다. 턱을 가슴께에 얹고 눈을 감고 있는 아서의 얼굴은 아스라했다. 눈이 열리고 둘의 시선이 마주쳤다. 가볍게 얹혀있던 손이 뒷목을 당겼다.

그리고 불이 붙었다.

누군가 자신에게 아서를 위조해달라고 말했다면 별도의 작업 같은 건 필요 없이 바로 모사할 수 있을 정도로 임스는 아서를 몇 년이나 주의 깊게 관찰했었다. 사소한 버릇이나 말투, 손짓, 표정 다 알고 있다고 생각했는데 오산이었다. 섹스를 하자마자 새로운 종류의 정보가 쏟아져 들어왔다. 어떻게 신음을 참는지, 목을 어느 쪽으로 기울이는지, 어느 곳이 약한지, 좋아하는 체위는 어떤지, 어떤 표정으로 절정을 느끼는지, 키스는 어떻게 하는지. 임스는 아서의 머리끝부터 발끝까지 깨물어댔다. 처음에는 나름의 장난으로 움찔대지만 그만하라고 못하는 아서가 재미있어서였는데 나중에는 느끼는 부분을 전부 다 찾아내리라는 일념으로 멈출 수가 없었다. 우르르르 탁자 위의 물건들이 이따금씩 흔들리는 것을 임스는 깨끗하게 무시했다.

삼일 정도 시간이 흐른 것 같았다. 꿈속이었다. 먹고 마시고 싸지 않아도 되는. 둘은 내내 얽혀서 뒹굴었다. 이따금씩 아서 몰래 거울을 쳐다봐야 하는 임스 때문에 공백이 생기기는 했지만 침대에서 내도록이었다. 처음에는 불편한 것 같던 아서도 시간이 지나자 코브로 변해있는 임스에게 장난을 걸기 시작했다. 의미도 없는 간지럼을 태우고 있다가 아서가 침대 아래로 떨어지자 임스는 아서의 이마에 입술을 누르며 시계를 보았다. 보름이 흘러 있었다. 아서는 코브의 입술을 찾으며 속삭였다.

“배고파.”

“룸서비스 시킬게.”

둘은 호텔 가운을 나란히 입고 토스트와 오믈렛을 먹었다. 아서가 먹으며 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“뭘 씹는지 모르겠어.”

“아마 내 혀를 너무 씹어서 그럴지도.”

눈가를 좁히며 대답한 코브 때문에 포크로 오믈렛을 뜨던 아서가 쿨럭쿨럭 기침했다. 괜찮은 아침이었다.

+++

아무리 임스라도 1년 동안 완벽하게 코브의 모습만 하고 있을 수는 없었다. 하지만 자신의 모습을 들킬 수는 없으니 각종 이유를 대면서 시간을 벌어야 했는데 그중 애 핑계가 최고였다. 전화하고 온다는 말과 함께 나왔던 임스는 와인병을 들고 돌아갔다. 아서는 텔레비전을 보고 있었다.

“뭐해?”

“코브. 이 영화 좋아하지.”

텔레비전에서는 로마의 휴일이 나오고 있었다. 코브는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 자신이 그레고리 펙 같다고 생각한 적은 있었다. 겉과 속이 다르니까. 그렇다면 아서가 공주인가. 와인 코르크가 오프너에 쭈욱 딸려 올라왔다. 화면에서는 오드리 햅번이 커다란 눈을 고양이처럼 치켜뜨고 있었다. 휘어지던 허리가 사르르 접히는 눈꼬리 같은 것이 어쩌면 조금쯤. 쪼르르륵 호텔 와인잔 안에 와인이 담겼다. 아서는 화면에서 눈을 떼지 않고 잔을 받았다. 목소리가 스쳐갔다.

“이 영화밖에 안 나오네.”

호텔 건물이 작게 흔들렸다. 둘은 화면만 바라봤다. 3개월이 흘렀다.

+++

임스는 위조꾼이기 전엔 설계사였다. 주 종목은 미로였다. 임스의 미로는 저 혼자 루비큐브처럼 뒤바뀌게 설계되어 꿈속에서 방해받을 일이 많지 않았다. 미로가 해변으로 맞추어 졌을 때, 임스는 아서에게 물었다.

“바다보고 싶지 않아?”

“바다?”

“가고 싶어?”

아서는 임스의 예상보다 훨씬 더 욕심이 없었다. 그는 호텔 방 안에서 코브와 함께 체스를 두거나 누워있거나 하는 일에 만족하고 있었다. 절반의 시간이 흘렀다. 임스는 좀 더 일을 제대로 해보기로 했다.

“나랑 가본적은 없었잖아.”

“그렇긴 한데.”

“그럼 뭘 망설여.”

아서는 코브를 바라보았다. 코브가 확신에 차면 아서는 끌려가는 수밖에 답이 없었다. 아서는 코브의 팔목을 잡고 일어섰다. 호텔을 나서 그들은 바다로 갔다. 별로 멀지 않았지만 아서는 전혀 이상하다고 생각하지 않았다. 바닷가에 닿은 둘은 신발을 벗었다. 발아래 닿는 모래는 따뜻했고 고왔다. 코브는 옷을 벗지 않을 거라고 생각했는데 역시나 그는 모래사장에 털썩 앉았다. 아서는 그 옆에 앉으려다 툭 무릎이 밀렸다.

“가서 놀아.”

“전부터 말했지만 난 네 애가 아니야. 코브.”

코브가 싱긋 웃었다.

“그건 잘 알지.”

주위에는 아무도 없었다. 바닷가는 기억의 공산이 아니라 사진으로 만든 상상의 산물이었다. 아서는 조심스레 물에 발을 담갔다. 주위를 둘러보았다. 코브가 웃으며 더 들어가라고 손을 흔들고 있었다. 아서는 입고 있던 베스트와 셔츠를 벗었다. 브리프만 남은채로 물 안으로 풀썩 들어갔다. 임스는 모래사장에 누워 시간을 다시 계산해 보았다. 절반하고도 3일이 지났다. 시작은 다른 위조꾼한테 같은 제안을 할지도 모른다고 생각했기 때문이었는데 꿈은 느리게 임스를 잠식해서 현실이 자꾸 빛을 바랬다.

갑자기 불쑥 미지근한 물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 지난 6개월간의 노력으로 임스는 간신히 코브일 수 있었다. 아서는 임스의 몸 위에 앉아 임스에게 연신 입을 맞췄다. 아서의 몸에서 짭짤한 물방울들이 굴러 떨어지며 부서졌다. 허리가 틈 없이 닿아 있었다. 아서가 유연하게 젖은 속옷 안에서 허리를 움직였다. 여유가 없는 표정의 아서가 코브의, 임스의 귓가에 속삭였다.

“좋아해.”

아서의 팔꿈치에 잔뜩 묻은 모래가 코브의 가죽 자켓에 파스스 소리를 내며 문질러졌다. 임스는 온 무게를 다 실어 제게 안긴 아서의 축축한 등을 가만가만 쓰다듬었다. 아서는 언젠가 케냐에서 본 강줄기 같았다. 임스는 중간 어딘가에서 강의 연원을 천천히 짚어 보게 되었다. 하늘이 눈이 부셨다.

+++

임스는 파리 교외의 마당이 있는 집으로 꿈의 배경을 옮겼다. 원래는 마지막 달을 보낼 작정이었는데 호텔에 더는 갇혀있고 싶지 않았다. 둘은 임스가 졸라 산책을 갔던 세느 강가에 앉아 크로아상에 잼을 발라 먹고 있었다. 하루가 소요되는 꿈이라서 허기를 느끼는지 아서는 점점 자주 배고프다고 말했다. 아서의 손이 바삭한 가루들을 우아하게 털어냈다. 발레리나 같다고 임스는 생각했다. 드러난 아서의 팔목이 확연이 얇아졌다. 아서는 점점 어려지는 것 같았다. 이제는 더는 수트를 입지 않았다.

“코브.”

“왜.”

“이제는 맬 생각 안 해?”

아무렇지 않은 것처럼 아서가 물었다. 임스는 아서의 눈에서 포인트맨 특유의 전략과 연인으로서의 조심스러운 의문을 읽었다. 임스는 이에 대한 답을 코브에게 듣고 왔었다.

“생각해.”

아서가 커피를 한 모금 마셨다.

“다만 나는 살고 있을 뿐이지.”

아서가 손을 쥐었다 폈다. 임스는 잼이 묻은 아서의 손을 물수건으로 닦아주었다. 아서는 손끝을 바라보며 다시 물었다.

“나와?”

코브가 아서의 볼을 감쌌다. 아서가 코브를 바라보자 코브는 부드럽게 미소 지었다.

돈받고 일하는 입장에서 이런 생각을 해도 될지 모르겠지만.

“언제나 너와.”

현실에서는 미련한 머저리같다고 생각한 것이 이제는 가여움으로 닿기 시작했다.

임스는 그렁한 아서의 눈매를 매만졌다. 차라리 너를 사랑한다고 소리소리 지르는 것이 나았다.

쨍한 가책을 뱃속을 휘돌았다.


End file.
